


Aftermath

by Gil81



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: F/M, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, The Young Riders Italia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gil81/pseuds/Gil81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew and Jill's first night together leads to unpleasant thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Young Riders Italia RPG](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98336) by The Young Riders Italia RPG. 



> This drabble has been written to participate to the International Fanworks Day 2015 and is based upon events played in our rpg game "The Young Riders Italia" (www.tyritalia.com) during our first 10 years of activity (2005 > 2015).  
> Please remember that English is not my mothertongue. I'll publish an Italian version of the drabble as well, for our Italian readers. Enjoy!

“Andrew?”  
In the darkness, the half-sleeping man tried to focus on her, all ruffled hair and troubled eyes. “Mmmh?”  
Jill. The one. His wife. Jesus.

“Will they ever forgive me?”  
Jimmy might be dead by dawn. Teaspoon was badly wounded. Cody hated her. Kid and Lou couldn’t even look at her. She sighed, guilt gnawing at her guts.

“You’ll have to forgive yourself, first” he murmured, softly. No wedding day smiles, no walk down the aisle, no flowers … but still… his wife. And he was going to protect her until his last breath. Even from her own nightmares. Especially from them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Conseguenze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361298) by [Gil81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gil81/pseuds/Gil81)




End file.
